


The Girls Are Not Alright

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [16]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: While Leona is recovering from the Sword's Fall, Neri is undergoing her own trials as she and her farstrider squad are stationed in Undercity. Includes the lead up to the Rescue Neri event and it's conclusion.





	1. Hurricane's Eye

**Hurricane's Eye**

Neri looked out over the Glades for any sign of Gwydion’s return, frowning as she tried to think of what was taking her owl so long to return from Baraon.  
  
Darkmoon Faire was coming up, and if she was going to get any news of Leona, that would be the best way to run into the people her friend worked for…  _if_  they would talk to her.  
  
“Thunderhorn!”   
  
She glanced over to see Cole and Hedgie walking towards her, “Heya squad leader!” Cole said happily, “I heard we get a leave soon, that right?”  
  
“Tha’s right,” Neri said quietly, “I’m headin’ to t'Faire, what about you two?”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind joining you,” Hedgie placed her hands behind her back, “The Apothecaries need some herbs that come from the island.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I’ll come too,” Cole grinned, “Not much going on at home these days, and I don’t want to be around my brother’s next Magistry bid, Mother gets… well, weirder than usual. There’s a big fuss right now anyways that I just want to avoid. Something about void users getting kicked out the Sunwell or something.”  
  
“Void users?” Neri shivered, “Like…”  
  
All sorts of stories had come to Port when she was much younger… Davon’s mom had to kick cultists out of the brothel and there were those that went  _missing_ …  
  
“Nah, something about them using that power for good, but no one trusts them to not lose control,” Cole shrugged, “So what about you, this is like the fourth one in a row you’ve gone to. Can’t remember that much at a carnival I liked.”  
  
“The squad leader’s friend performs there,” Hedgie supplied,“Remember? She came to practice several times while we were still in training.”  
  
The taller girl snapped her fingers, “Oh! Right! Hey Thunderhorn, you should get her to join up with us.”  
  
Neri paled, and forced her smile,  _She ain’t dead until I hear…  
_  
“She’s ‘orrible with a bow, and 'Ona’s always off on jobs anyways. But if we ever need it, she’ll be here,” she paused, “An’ since it’s Love is in the Air, she’s pro'ly hidin’ out somewhere, tryin’ t'stay out of t'way.” **  
**  
 _Someone will know something.  
_  
 _I just… have to find the guy in charge of Atlas! He’ll tell me for sure!_


	2. Return to Undercity

**Return to Undercity**

Darkmoon gave no solace.  
  
With the news of the storms and the whispers of what else was going on in the world, Neri wasn’t surprised, but she had hoped that maybe…  
  
At least Cole and Hedgie seemed happy with their matching henna tattoos.  
  
“Thunderhorn.”  
  
She paused at her name and turned to the Dark Ranger that called her, “Yes?”  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
She waved at the other two girls and then followed, her features in a frown as she entered a private room, “Sit.”  
  
A long moment of silence passed between Neri sitting down and the Ranger going behind a desk, picking up several reports, shuffling them, looking at the girl, then running her finger down the page.  
  
“Two of your squadron were visiting family on leave?”  
  
“Yes. Jena and Lina’s family ‘ave this big Love is in t'Air thin’. I arranged it s'they…”  
  
“The estate they go to is in the southern end of the Ghostlands?”  
  
Neri nodded, “They’ve been fixin’ it up, an’ it’s right pretty now.”

The Ranger tsked as she put a report down and looked at her, “It seems there was an attack. We are not sure at this time who is responsible.”

“What?”  
  
“We acted on a report and found their carriage destroyed. It seems that the occupants were dragged out and murdered, our forces in Tranquillien are investigating.”  
  
“Permission to join t’ investigation!”  
  
“Denied, I need you and the remaining members of your squadron elsewhere,” she picked up another report and Neri blinked, swallowing as she bit back her protests.  
  
 _But you guys don’t know Jena and Lina! They could be alive!  
_  
“You speak Taur-ahe?”  
  
The change in subject shocked her, it took a moment before she answered, “Yes. My Da’s a tauren so I learned…”  
  
“Then you three will be going to Highmountain. We have allies there that have requested aid, and the Warchief intends to bring them into our fold,” she placed the file down and looked at the girl, “You leave in the morning, passage has been arranged. Dismissed Thunderhorn.”  
  
Neri nodded as she stood and was numb as she left to find Cole and Hedgie, the three girls quietly sitting on the walls of Lordaeron as she told them in a broken voice.  
  
“But who could have… there are patrols all over those roads,” Cole whispered, “Ghostlands has been safe for  _years_  now, they took care of that near right after…”  
  
“We’re not allowed on the investigation for a reason,” Hedgie answered, “Thunderhorn’s, your judgement has been off for near a month now. It’s for the best that we’re taking on a diplomatic mission.”  
  
Neri frowned, “We know Jena and Lina best,” she said quietly,“We’d have found sign of… they wouldn’t ‘ave let anyone drag them out like tha’ and y'know it.”  
  
“And that’s why,” Hedgie said, “You’d have kept us out there on wild goose chases, because you can’t admit when you’ve lost,” she stood, “I have lessons to attend. I will meet you both in the morning.”  
  
Cole blinked, “Hedge…” she swallowed as the smaller girl adjusted her glasses and walked off, “Sorry Neri… she’s been under a lot of pressure… I’m not sure what lessons the Apothecaries have for her but…”  
  
Neri took a deep breath and nodded, “She’s righ’. I’d 'ave kept us out there until we knew f'sure one way or 'nother. We’re leaving 'em Cole. That ain’t right.”  
  
“We’re under orders. And… Ghostlands isn’t that big, they’d have…”  
  
“It’s fishy! Somet'ing’s goin’ on, and we’re not bein’ tol’ what!”  
  
The other Farstrider took a deep breath, “…and not anything we can do Thunderhorn. We’re leaving in the morning. We don’t have time, and both of us have patrol in five minutes.”  
  
Neri frowned, “…no. We don’t,” she said quietly, “I’m gonna go see if Gwydie’s back yet.”  
  
“…Neri… if they’re…” Cole paused, “Maybe we need to start trusting the Dark Rangers. They’re not as scary as we thought…”  
  
She paused, looking over her shoulder at the other girl, “We were taught in the 'Striders that everyone on the squad is family. You don’t leave family Cole. It ain’t right,” she paused, frowning as she remembered a conversation from months ago.  
  
 _“You ever need anything, you call them! Promise me!”  
_  
“I’ll be right back…” she said, “Cover f'me if I’m not in time f'patrol, but there’s something I got t'do!”  
  
Before the other girl could protest, Neri had jumped over the railing and was on the small stairway going down into the bunks, running to her bed and digging through her small bag of things.  
  
She had forgotten all about it when they first told her to put it away, the Rangers were adamant that she would not need such a thing here. Yet, she nearly cried with relief when she saw the tiny device with the black wings near the bottom,. hidden from their eyes, almost as if it were waiting on her.  
  
 _“Da, ‘Ona, anybody!”_  she cried as she put it on her ear,  _“It’s Neri! I need ya!”_


	3. Whispers

**Whispers**

Neri smiled as she looked out over Highmountain, for the first time in weeks feeling so much better. Baraon was alive and well, and even though Gwydie was still missing in action, and she still had no news of Leona…  
  
There was a feeling that things were going to be alright.   
  
 _The Earthmother will take care of me, right Da? She’ll take care of you and ‘Ona too.  
_  
 _So I just have to finish my job here and in Undercity. And then go home._  
  
Things were going to be just fine. She just knew it.  
  
But…

  
At the top of the stairs, hiding to keep from being seen, an angry girl hugged her knees, having heard every word, misinterpreting all of it, whispers shadowing in her mind and poisoning her thoughts.  
  
Cole glared over at Neri, how dare she compare herself to the others. She was nothing but a common street rat, the niece of a  _whore_  if she heard right. Yet she was the one chosen to be their leader?  
  
It wasn’t  _fair_. She was the daughter of nobility. She was far better than someone who didn’t even have a family, just some stupid cow.  
  
And all that about asking her so called father to look into the death. Didn’t she listen? The Dark Rangers told her, Jena and Lina were dead. The investigation was closed.  
  
Cole wished Hedgie had come. She was beginning to agree… Neri wasn’t fit to be their squad leader anymore. She just… was some nobody that caused trouble.  
  
The whispers gleefully reminded her just how much trouble was caused in training, tactfully leaving out the things that she herself had pulled, or how Neri had gotten them out of trouble several times already.  
  
 _It could be good again. All she had to do…  
_  
She gasped, bringing herself out of that, and Cole blinked, confused by what just happened, forgetting all of it as the girl turned sunny again as she stood up and walked out to the tower, “Hey Thunderhorn, it’s my shift.” **  
**  
“Oh!” Neri grinned, “Didja see Da? He must’ve just walked by ya. Hey, I’m gonna work on some designs before turnin’ in, want me t'grab you some grub first?”  
  
“I brought something. No worries,” Cole smiled then paused, frowning, “…hey… have you been having…”  
  
The other girl glanced at her, waiting for the sentence to finish when Cole rubbed her head, “Uh… nevermind Thunderhorn. I just haven’t been sleeping well.”  
  
“If you want, I can cover…” Neri started.  
  
Cole put up her hand, “Don’t worry about it. Besides, you haven’t been sleeping a lot lately. Glad your father got you out of your funk. Make something pretty for me alright? My brother’s ascending to the Magistry next month.”  
  
“Sure thing!” Neri grinned as she ran down the ramp.  
  
 _Like I would wear any rags…  
_  
Cole blinked, where did  _that_ thought come from, and she unconsciously rubbed the arm that had the henna tattoos as she went to keep watch over the camp.  
  
 _It’s just some bad dreams… nothing’s going to happen.  
_  
Whispers crept to her, for now just dancing on the edge of her hearing, promising things that she didn’t understand she wanted yet.  
  
And elsewhere…  
  
Deep within Undercity, the robed girl followed the Apothecaries into their secret room, “You want to learn healing, normally we don’t have living volunteers to take on these arts, but the Dark Lady is pleased with your progress, and wants to use your talents,” one Forsaken priest said as he led her to a slab, “We have a gift for you.”  
  
Twin girls were laying there, still breathing, their eyes were wide with fright, and when they saw her they attempted to get her attention through their bindings and their gags.  
  
“So Thunderhorn was right, you two did make it,” she said quietly, “Teacher?” she glanced in the slightest of confusion towards the Apothecary in charge.  
  
“You need to have a full squadron to be of use. These two just… didn’t assimilate well, and you have your final test,” he said to her, “You’ve been my brightest student, this will be nothing for you.”  
  
“Hedgie help us!” Jena managed to slip her gag and call out, “I don’t want to…”  
  
 _“Don’t call me that,”_ the girl hissed, “That’s a joke-name everyone gave me. Hedge Wizard… all because I couldn’t cut it in the Magistry like all the other studious children.”  
  
“…no, I…” she shivered against her sister, “You’re our friend! We’ve been together since…”  
  
The Forsaken presented her with a dagger and she took it, “What I do now I do to strengthen our fighting power. To ensure that we will have victory in our coming battles. Necromancy promises so much more than just arcane does… the Shadows bless more than the Light do. You’re of more use dead than alive.” **  
**  
Whispers were creeping into her mind then, and she smiled, welcoming them, though careful to not let the Forsaken priests know exactly what was coming. She didn’t know what was wanted of her yet, but she must continue to serve until the whispers showed her.  
  
For once… she had friends,  _real_  friends. And she was learning how to make more friends. After all, once Jena and Lina were properly motivated, they’d be her real friends and protect her. Cole was still useful as she was, she’d wait on converting her.   
  
She smiled, the whispers giving her so much joy that she didn’t know she had been missing out on.   
  
It was all a fresh new beginning.


	4. Entering Innsmouth

**Entering Innsmouth**

**“Your squadrons will be posted on the northern coast.”**  
  
Neri frowned at the map the Dark Ranger had indicated at the briefing, not looking to Cole sitting next to her or the others in the room as the rest of the orders were given.  
  
They were part of the defense army now, no longer just a squad of Farstrider trainees. Something larger was going on, but only whispers reached her… as it was, only Cole was left of her original squadron, Hedgie had vanished with the Apothecaries for her training, and the twins…  
  
She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to concentrate here and now on this.   
  
 _I could run away, Da told me too, Leona told me too._  
  
 _But… Cole won’t leave Hedgie. And I can’t leave Cole. We’re sisters, ain’t we?  
  
It’d be like Davon leaving Merry and Doolie.  
_  
 _Besides, if I run…  
_  
Her fists clenched, how close  _were_  they to war? Why was the army split into two parts like this? Offensive and defensive. It was almost as if they knew there would be retaliation…  
  
 _Then why do it?  
_  
She couldn’t answer, she was young, she didn’t know all of what was going on.   
  
And even then, she never had a head for strategy. That she found out when Leona and her had played that odd wargame with all the stone animals.  
  
 ** _“Neri, don’t just look at what’s in front of you!”  
_**  
But that was how she was.  
  
She was probably the simplest person she knew. A year ago, all she wanted was a way to stay herself and find a magic way to pay her debts to her aunt’s madame. As long as she was a child, she never would have to collect, as long as she watched the younger children, she’d be considered useful enough.  
  
Merry wondered why her mother didn’t ever go with her Da. Neri and Davon knew, didn’t have the heart to tell the small girl or her even younger half sister.  
    
It was right in front of her, the future as dark and as grim as the dead marching through Silvermoon, and just as inevitable.  
  
But if she had gotten married first, found someone to sweep her off her feet and take her away from the Port, away from the Madam and away from the drunk abusive man that used to be her father.  
  
She never prayed. Davon and Neri saw no point in it. They remembered too much of what was taken. Saw too much of what her aunt did to keep them alive and safe.  
  
Leona had come to the Port anyways. By magic chance, without prayer, a miracle had happened. She had a friend.  
  
For the first time, Neri believed in something. Even if it was just a small thing, even if it was something as silly as a friend. One that believed in her too.  
  
 _Leona’s dead. Even if Haidee got her in that doll, she’s…  
_  
Her arm itched from the faded henna tattoo, whispers worming themselves into her heart.  
  
 _Leave here now… and what will I do? If there’s a fight coming, then it’s leaving everyone to die.  
_  
 _Da will never forgive me for leaving Cole and Hedgie behind. Jena and Lina…  
_  
She closed her eyes, listening to the soft whispers of how much of a failure she would be if she left them, let the sacrifice of the twins be for nothing. She was needed here… Leona was already dead.  
  
 _But she’s not…  
_  
 _What a clever girl Haidee is, making a doll sound like your friend. Probably did it to make you feel better.  
_  
 _But Talah said…  
_  
 _You believe a thief and killer?  
_  
“Stop it!”  
  
A hand came down hard on her shoulder and Neri blinked open her eyes to look at the Dark Ranger that did it, “Thunderhorn. You’re dismissed. Get to the tower on the North Coast.”  
  
She numbly nodded and got to her feet, silently leaving the briefing with Cole stepping behind her.  
  
“You hear them too?”  
  
She looked back at the other Farstrider, the normally cheery girl looked thinner than she had been, and Neri wondered how she didn’t notice that or the dark sunken rings around her eyes, “I was going to see if I could find Hedgie, see if she’ll give me something for nightmares.”  
  
“Get some for me too,” Neri said quietly, wondering how  _she_ looked, “I’ll set us up at the tower. How long are we going to be there?”  
  
Cole shook her head, “…they didn’t say, just that we were to keep a constant watch.”  
  
Her arm itched.  
  
If she ran away now…  
  
The little totem Baraon gave her sat heavily in the belt pouch on her hip. She’d take it out when she got to the tower, see if it would keep the Nightmares away another night.  
  
Somehow she doubted it could anymore.  
  
“I’ve got to at least stay and see if I can’t find out more of what’s in front of me.” **  
**  
She owed Leona that much at least. The whispers said so. And they only knew what was best…


	5. Lost Letters

**Lost Letters**

_An,_  
_It’s been a while since I wrote, sorry about that. Things have been sort of crazy here._  
  
_Merry and Doolie are both alright, so don’t worry. Ma’s getting worse, but the doctors are taking care of her, they’re even paid this time. In fact, all our debts had been paid. I don’t get it, but that’s what Madame and the rest said._  
  
_We’re moving from Port, Ma says that the sea only breaks her heart now, and so we’re packing to go further inland. I had a hard time telling Ren about it, but he says he’ll come too, and we’re going on our four month anniversary date soon._  
  
_…stop planning the wedding An. We’re still kids. He just has a bad job and Ma says we have lots of money now from my working as a handyman and her savings._  
  
_I still don’t get where the money came from. We know anyone rich? And the only customer Ma ever impressed was Merry’s dad._  
  
_Anyways, stay safe, there’s all sorts of rumors reaching us here. When we get to the new place, I’ll write you so you know where to visit. Ma’ll be sending a care-package soon too._  
  
_Love,_  
 _Davie_

* * *

_Neri,_  
_I’m coming to visit you as soon as I get strong enough, but I wanted to let you know that I’m alright._  
  
_Thank you for the tunics and leggings, they’re really pretty, and I’ll try not to get them too dirty or torn up during training. I’m really impressed with how comfortable you made them too (…I’ll wear the dresses sometime. Maybe. They are beautiful)._  
  
_I’m tired a lot, so it’s going to take some time to get back to training. Right now I can barely last an half hour without having to take a nap and I’m hungry all the time._  
  
_Don’t tell Davon, but I sent some gems I found to his mother. They wanted to do something nice, and I know she’s been worried about a lot of things. But they wanted it to be a secret too. It wasn’t much, just three really sparkly clear ones. I hope that helped._  
  
_Being out of my body was weird. I really missed a lot of things, like food and touching and the feel of rain and the sea. I’m trying to catch up, but if I do too much I get sick, so it’s hard._  
  
_I should be back at Darkmoon next month though! Mr. Silas is probably mad at me for skipping out a few months, so I’m hoping someone told him. But I’m prepared to be on trash detail and working back up to the tightrope._  
  
_Be careful! I’ll be coming soon._  
 _Love,_  
 _Leona_

* * *

Neri never got either letter.  
  
An owl attacked the courier en route, a shadowy one that used to be named Gwydion, who took both to his new mistress, and from there they fell into a fire.  
  
Soon… very soon…  
  
The hooded girl smiled as she petted the owl, shadows creeping from her arm to meld with the ones that saturated his feathers, then stomped out the small flames, and scattered the embers to the wind.


	6. Suggestion

**Suggestion**

Neri and Cole stared at their sleeping quarters in absolute shock.  
  
Their things had all been taken from their chests and strewn across the floor, clothing shredded, bowstrings snapped, the totem that Baraon had given Neri smashed into several pieces.  
  
“…who’d have done something like this?” Cole said as she looked around, “…Thunderhorn, that was everything you had right?”  
  
Neri nodded as she picked up the handle of a tea cup, then swallowed, “I can mend t'clothes, that’s no big deal. I’m not sleepin’ much. Let’s get this cleaned up.”  
  
“Don’t worry about fixing my stuff, I’ll call Mother, I’ve been wanting a new set of things anyways,” Cole chewed the inside of her cheek, “It makes no sense! Why _us_? We’re not the only Farstriders here, there’s at least four other units… full units, not the recent graduates.”  
  
“I don’t know,” the autumn haired girl said quietly, “There’s been a lot of little things going on lately,” she got to work on sweeping the mess up and sorting what could be salvaged from the rest,“Neither of us have been sleepin’ well cause of them nightmares. We haven’ even heard from Hedgie since we got back from Highmountain.”  
  
“Because I’ve been busy.”  
  
Both girls looked up at the new voice, not recognizing who it belonged to for a moment, after all, the last time they saw her, she had glasses that took up nearly her entire face and dirty blonde hair that hid the rest of it, and brown robes over her uniform… now the glasses were no where in sight, replaced by purple and black eyeshadow perfectly accenting her dark eyes, and her hair had been dyed black and softly waved away from her eyes and down her back, and the brown robes had been replaced by a black dress trimmed with silver embroidery and various pouches hanging on chains at the bottom of the corset.  
  
“Hedgie?” Neri asked, then ran to hug her, “Gor! I was s'worried ‘bout ya!”  
  
Cole was right behind her, “They wouldn’t tell us anything! And no one’s been writing to us either!”  
  
“Don’t call me Hedgie!” she snapped, then paused, collecting herself, “Cole! I told you I hate that name!”  
  
Cole blinked, “You did…? Since when…” she rubbed the back of her head, “Sorry… I guess with everything that happened, I forgot.”  
  
Neri held up her hands, “No problem, I get mad when people call me something other than Neri. 'Cept Davie, he can call me An. You look great by the way! I love t'new look!”  
  
A shadow passed over her face and she muttered something under her breath that neither girl caught, then it passed and she grabbed Neri’s wrist, “You were right!” she breathed, “Jena and Lina are alive, I came to tell you!”  
  
Cole gasped, covering her mouth as Neri frowned, “Where are they?” she asked quietly, then glanced out to the tower, “…are they in danger?”  
  
“I…I think so,” she whispered, “They were in the Apothecary’s rooms, in a cell there. I saw them during my lessons earlier today, I came as soon as I could.”  
  
“…Then we need t'go an’ get them,” Neri said decisively then squatted down and arranged a map of sorts with bits of thread, “Cole, you clear the getaway route here, take…” she glanced at the other girl, “Er… what  _do_  you want t'be called?”  
  
“Lydia,” she said brushing her hair behind her ear, “What will you do?”  
  
“I’ll get Jena and Lina out, I’ve got experience sneakin’, and I’m the best fighter out of us,” she said, then chewed the inside of her cheek, “Cole, there’s some boats along the coast here, you and Lydia pick out one and get ready, as soon as we get out, we’ll shove off.”  
  
“We’re deserting?” Cole asked with wide eyes.  
  
Neri glanced at her, “…if they hurt Jena and Lina, yes. They’re our sisters, right? We all graduated t'gether. So we’re all leavin’ t'gether. I… don’t know much 'bout sailin’, the ocean always scared me, but… 'Ona taught me some thin’s and Da said there’s a safe place, so we head for it.”  
  
She and Cole were too busy staring at the makeshift map to notice Lydia’s smirk, or the small bit of shadow coming from their arms.   
  
This wasn’t her original plan, but… the whispers were leading her towards the sea. Once on the water, it’d be easy enough to take over, especially since her friends would be coming. And Neri more than likely didn’t know where this safe place would be. Once that owl reappeared, she’d forget about it.   
  
She needed advice… but she’d find that man from Darkmoon later. For now… this would have to do.

“Alright, everyone take a deep breath,” Neri said as she stood,“We’ve got our sisters t'rescue!”


	7. Trap

**Trap**

_"Okay, the easiest thing to aim to teach you two would be the spear,” Leona said as she looked between Davon and Neri, “Kit started me on that when I was a little kid, and it’s a good weapon. You get some added reach, and the same moves go for it as for a quarterstaff, except it can hurt a lot more.”_  
  
Neri looked dubiously at the staff that Leona had given her, “So… y'think it’s a good idea t'give us a long stick wi’ a blade on it?”  
  
“Slings are good for ranged, but what if you have to get into a fight. Daggers are for desperate too close for comfort combat…or used for assassination,” for some reason Neri caught her eyes glance in the shadows at that, “And only should be used as last resort,” Leona paused, “…always keep a dagger on you, it’s a good rule. You never know when you need it. Don’t be like Luce though, she has like twenty knives on her.”  
  
“I thou’ you were going t'show us how t'use a sword,” Davon complained.  
  
“You asked me for lessons on defense and basic skills. Staves can easily be on hand, you learn them quick, and from there you move on to other stuff, like the polearm,” Leona crossed her arms, “If you master that, then I’ll give you lessons on swordsmanship. Now then. We’ll start bright and early each morning and work up our strength too.”  
  
“How early?” both chorused, turning pale as they both remembered seeing Leona do her morning runs well before the sun was rising.  
  
“Not as early as me,” she assured them, “But you’ve got to work really hard to get this.”

Neri missed the Defense Club. Leona and Davon and her had worked really hard on a lot of things, back before they moved their separate ways.

  
She missed them. Leona and Davon and Talah… granted Davie would be no help here, but Talah and Leona… they’d have a plan and get Jena and Lina out before Neri could even ask. Hell, those two never would have disappeared in the first place had she just listened to them and convinced the others to leave with her.

  
_…why’d you have to go and die ‘Ona. I need you._

_  
_She was quiet as she walked into Undercity, ready with a lie that she was getting supplies for the watchpoint should anyone ask her… and carefully avoiding the Dark Rangers and Farstriders as she made her way to the Apothecarium.

Once there, she slipped into the back, going towards the hidden rooms Hedg… Lydia had told her about, then peered around the corner and swallowed.

_I thought she said they only had one or two guards! That’s five!  
_  
Neri took a deep breath, reaching behind her to unlatch the spear from it’s hook with one hand as another picked up a stone from the ground.  
  
 _Please take out one at least!  
_  
She threw it, and as one poor newly risen Forsaken dropped to the ground, she came out of hiding, ready to fight the rest… and regretting every single bit of it.  
  
It was a hard fight, but… not so difficult as she imagined it would be, considering it was her first  _real_  one, and at the end of it Neri was badly hurt, barely able to hold on, _but_  she had managed to get the guards down to the last one, and she adjusted the grip on her spear, bringing it up as his axe came crashing down.   
  
A screech pierced the air then as an owl swooped down, crushing the Forsaken’s head in his talons and pulling him away from the girl and she stared at him, “G…Gwydie…?” she gasped, clutching her side as she stared at the once snow-white feathers that were now a strange purplish shadow.  
  
“…Neri? Is that you?”  
  
She took a deep breath, “Jena! Lina! I’ve come to get you!”  
  
There was too much pain, she was badly injured… so didn’t notice that the voice sounded hollow, or that when she opened the cell door it was unlocked, and the twins were both paler than she remembered them being, a thinness in both their cheeks that wasn’t there before. And had she looked more closely at the guards, she’d have noticed that none of them were more than newly raised Forsaken, none of the more sinister guards that should have been in place here, and just a bit more attention would have told her that she had been watched from the shadows.  
  
“Come on,” she whispered urgently, not noticing any of it, “The boat’s waiting, we’re leaving. All of us.”  
  
The two dark-haired girls nodded, and they helped her stand, “We know a way, we saw where they brought us in,” one said.  
  
“Lydia promised you would come,” the other added, “We’re so happy.” **  
**  
Miles away, Leona woke up screaming, the first nightmare she remembered having since the runes were etched on her back, and something was wrong, something was horribly awfully wrong, and she couldn’t figure out what. Just that someone was crying for help and she couldn’t find who, the voice had already vanished.


	8. Desperation

**Desperation**

Dark green eyes slowly opened to see three people looking over her.  
  
“Milady! Thunderhorn’s awake!”   
  
Neri barely registered in the dim light that Cole was frowning, or that Jena and Lina were much paler than usual, and when a bowl was given to her of some medicinal broth, she drank a few swallows then fell back to oblivion.  
  
“Lydia, we need to find her a real healer.”  
  
“Milady is a real healer!”  
  
“She brought us back just fine!”  
  
“Neri’s not dead like you both were! She’s just wounded, and it’s infected! We need someone who knows more about this stuff!”  
  
Pain shot through Neri then, but not from the wound in her side, from her arm, and she screamed as she felt  _something_  stitching her back together.  
  
Cole frowned as she watched, not wanting to interrupt what Lydia was doing with those shadows, but something felt…  _wrong_  with it, and she winced as her own arm started to burn, hiding it quickly behind her back from the others.  
  
“See Cole,” Jena said pointing, “The infection’s all gone now.”  
  
“Milady can do anything,” Lina said happily, “It’d be so much easier when you stop questioning her.”  
  
“Not quite,” Lydia frowned as the shadows faded, “Living tissue isn’t as easy to manipulate,” she stood up, “Cole, cut the infection out, just as they showed us how to do with wounded animals.”  
  
“Wha… Neri’s not!”  
  
“I’ll return shortly. If she dies while I’m gone, I’ll just raise her like I did the other two. It’s up to you, isn’t it?” **  
**  
With that, Lydia was gone, raising her hood as she stepped out into the rain, and Cole was left shaking, her arm burning as she looked to Neri.


	9. Report

**Report**

“You’re failing in your mission Windbane.”  
  
The girl that had shown such confidence towards the others in her group paled at the Apothecary’s words, and she was no longer Lydia, just Hedgie again, bowing her head, “I apologize Master.”  
  
“We told you that all four needed to die and be raised, that the Dark Lady was very interested in using necromancers in the coming war. I suppose it can’t be helped, you’re among the living still.”  
  
“I…I just need a bit more time, to deliver them all,” Hedgie said, clenching her fists, “Lina and Jena are ready to serve now, it’s just Cole and Neri…”  
  
“They’re not serving, we’ll be bolstering our Dark Rangers with them, they’re so fresh and young it’d be a waste otherwise,” he waved her off, “Remember, the more painful the death, the more devoted when they are risen. That devotion will serve our rangers well, and it’ll keep any misguided rumors from growing in their ranks if they are rejuvenated and empowered.”  
  
Hedgie bowed, “Master I need more supplies. Permission to retrieve them?”  
  
He glanced up for a second, then shrugged, “Oh get what you need Windbane, that Lighthouse hasn’t been used since before the Dark Lady returned, we’ll be returning to Undercity, see that you finish your mission quickly and return.”  
  
“Yes Master.”  
  
She remained bowing as the Apothecary and his assistant left the abandoned house near the shore, and she took a deep breath as she stood, tracing the faded flowers on her arm.  
  
The henna had long since faded, but little impressions of shadow still remained, giving her comfort and making promises of things she had always wanted.  
  
 _They want to take your friends away! After you worked so hard on making them see only you.  
_  
 _Don’t let them! Jena and Lina listen only to you, their devotion is so great, and soon you’ll have Cole and Neri…  
_  
 _But how?  
_  
The shadows wrapped themselves around her, whispering promises and giving advice, as they had ever since she had gotten the henna inked on her arm, and she looked down at the faded designs and smiled.  
  
 _I know how. Or I know who will know.  
_  
It was simple. He gave her the shadows, her real  _true_  friends.  
  
He could give her more. And if she had more friends on her side, then she wouldn’t have to listen to Master any longer. Cole and Neri would be her friends like Jena and Lina already were.  
  
 _Screw the Apothecary and the Dark Rangers!  
_  
She made the twins what they were, she’d be the one raising Cole and Neri.  
  
“I’m going to keep them.”  
  
It was a soft whisper, and she smiled to herself, placing a finger on her lips to keep it even more secret.  
  
But first.   
  
She needed advice on how to get stronger, how to have the comfort of the shadow. How to defeat all her enemies, even kill Master if she needed too… or make  _him_  her friend as well.  
  
 _Can you lead me to the one that gave me the flowers? That introduced me to you?  
_  
The shadows were only too happy to oblige, taking her hands and whispering.  
 __  
This way.


	10. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

_Neri was floating, the pain suddenly gone, and surrounded by pure light as her eyes slowly opened._ **“…where am I…?”**  she whispered, looking around.  
  
There was a soft singing, and a feeling of warmth coming from close by, and she turned to see the smiling dark-haired woman that was holding a hand out towards her.

It was near sunrise when she returned, hood covering her face, and she glanced up at the hooting of the owl perched in a tree near the lighthouse, nodded at him as she brushed her fingers on a ring on her right hand, then entered to see Cole… quite frankly making things much worse.  
  
“…Put that knife down and stop the bleeding,” Lydia said sharply.  
  
The tallest of the girls looked up sharply from Neri’s body, and she glanced at it, “I… I got the infection out and went to stitch it up, but the blood…”  
  
 _“Move.”  
_  
Cole and the twins stepped back and Lydia stepped forward, kneeling down and smirking within the depts of her hood as she took a feather on the ground and dipped it in the blood, “I’ll deal with  _you_ in a moment,” she said in a low voice as Jena and Lina suddenly grabbed the other girl’s arms, holding it with a strength that she couldn’t fight, “Don’t worry. I won’t raise her. I have a teacher that showed me a different way.”  
  
She started to write on surrounding the wound, only a simple thing, three runes that she had memorized just an hour before. Shadows flowed, so much more easily now, from her fingers to the wound, stitching it up and spreading throughout the all-too-still girl.  
  
Neri may actually have been dead for a moment, it was very hard to tell.   
  
Certainly if she had been any later coming, there would have been no hope of this plan succeeding.  
  
Cole would have to be made an example of and made useful. She’d have prefered to have held it off, but…  
  
She stood, turning to her friend from childhood, “Expose her chest,” she ordered the other two, then stepped forward with the quill as they obeyed, going to write the same three runes around Cole’s heart, as the shadows went for her next, hungrily accepting the gift the Master’s disciple was offering them.

_“It’s alright little one,”_ _the woman said as she kept her hand outstretched,_ _“The Summerlands are waiting, and it’s time for the Faeries to dance.”_  
  
 _“Dan…dance?”_ _Neri asked, starting to outstretch her hand._  
  
 _The woman smiled,_ _“You can hear the music, right? You haven’t lost your face yet, so you won’t have to wait that long, and I’ll sing for you when you’re ready. Until then, you can come to the King’s Forest, there are so many friends there.”_  
  
 _“Is ‘Ona…?”_  
  
 _“All Faeries are welcome, if she’s not there yet, then I’ll help you find her.”_  
  
 _That decided it for her, and her hand was about to grasp the woman’s when something grabbed her, pulling her back, and she turned to look what it was._  
  
 _“Let her go!”_   _the cry from the woman was more a scream and dark flames erupted from her as feathers overtook her body, flying at the shadows that Neri could only stare at fear in._  
  
They’re… it’s eating…  
  
 _There was only a scream as she was dragged into the heart of those shadows, the last thing she saw being the phoenix that flew in desperation to save her, the last thing Neri heard was the despairing cry when she couldn’t._

“Milady she’s awake!”  
  
Lydia turned to Neri as dark eyes opened, and the girl sat up, “Now now, we can’t have you hurting yourself, someone has to protect the rest of us.”  
  
Her thoughts could barely make it to the surface, she felt trapped in her own body, and her lips responded without her consent, “…I apologize Milday.”  
  
Lydia smiled, “Cole and I will go and patrol the island and set up our defenses, take the rest of the day to regather your strength.” **  
**  
Somewhere deep within herself Neri was crying for help, banging at everything she could reach and begging for someone to hear her.

Somewhere further away, a dark phoenix was flying in the skies, searching for the Faerie that had just lost her face.


	11. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

“The apartment and the lab are nearly ready, I’m going to go ahead to finish setting up,” Mira said as she went about the room, placing nearly everything into the enchanted carpet bag on the bed, “I’ll go ahead and take your new clothes as well, so they can be hung up properly, was there anything you wanted to keep here for the next few days?”  
  
Leona was already going through the outfits and picking things out, “Not really. I just need a few changes of clothes,” she pulled out the birthday dress, “…Neri would be happy to see me in this, so I guess it too…”

“I’ve made you a headband,” Mira said, pulling out a sky-blue ribbon, “It has some of Serene’s ice-magic, so it should sooth your horns, and that way you won’t fret about showing them when you run errands,” she went over to Leona and tied it on, leaving the ends of the ribbon to fall beneath her hair, “Better?”

“It’s not as itchy,” Leona admitted, and her mother frowned at some of the red scratch marks showing on the visible parts of her skin, “It’s a pretty color.”  
  
“It suits you… I’ve had Raine send more of the ointment for your skin as well, I know shedding season is hard on you,” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “I’ve set aside some of those bathing items, one year, we’ll just go to the hot springs for the entire thing,” she smiled, “Leona, you’ve grown up this last year. I was glad that I got to see a little of that.”

If she noticed Leona’s tensing at the word “grown,” she didn’t show it, instead went back to packing as her daughter peered into a mirror.  
  
Her hair was getting long again, it was starting to touch her shoulders, the curls taming themselves into something more manageable, and Leona touched a strand of it, contemplating cutting it all the way back down to nearly…

>   
>  _“It is customary for many apprenticeships for the young ward to demand to be taught…. and to prove themselves worthy they come up with their own plans to a mission, and cut off their hair. I was not the one that wanted you trained. You were. I merely ensured it happened.”_

_  
_Hidden’s words came back to haunt her, and she puffed out her cheeks, glancing away from the mirror to watch Mira pack, “Mama… you’ll tell me if something was wrong with my blood… right?”  
  
Mira frowned, “Other than azerite saturating you… and a rather odd anomaly… I have yet to find anything, don’t worry Leona, we’ll figure it out.”  
  
“O…odd…”  
  
“It’s more than likely a mis-test. When I get the lab going again, we’ll talk about it more properly, I’ll run a better diagnostic,” Mira paused, folding a dress over, “Leona. Please don’t go anywhere alone. And once again, I want an adult with you on  _any_  adventures.”

“Yes Mama,” Leona chewed her bottom lip, watching her mother finish packing and close up her bag, “I’m just going to Undercity… and maybe with Lis… and going to get the materials.”  
  
“Call me on the communicator if you need anything,” Mira kissed her forehead and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders, “Papa will come home soon, and then we’ll make them. Do you want more ribbons? They’re so pretty on you. You almost look grown up.”

There it was again,  _pretty_ …  _grown_ …  
  
Leona shook her head, a faint blush on her cheeks, “No, this one is fine Mama. You know I like to wear simple things.”  
  
“…you tell me if something is wrong too,” Mira said softly, “If you have a fear or worry, we need to work on it together,” Leona nodded and she kissed her forehead again, “I’m not as good as Raine is with her blessings, but perhaps this will work as some protection. I’ll call you when our home is ready.” **  
**  
And with that, she was gone in flames, and Leona was left in the near empty room, holding an armful of clothing that she carried to the adjourning one and put away.  
  
 _Maybe I should cut my hair again. It’s not like I can actually get out of being an operative, Medallion said as much.  
_  
She frowned, shaking her head, that seemed too much like a win for Hidden, and despite what Uncle said about people grabbing it, and longer hair being a liability, she didn’t  _want_  to.  
  
 _He has long hair… really pretty long hair too._  
  
And Talah’s hair is… well, that may be because he hadn’t bothered with a hair cut…  
  
“This is a stupid thing to be worried about,” she said as she flopped down on the bed, absentmindedly scratching at her shoulder, “Who cares about my hair anyways? I’m not pretty.” **  
**  
Being pretty meant that she was growing up. Adults always said that sort of thing to girls then…  
  
Or at least Neri had said so once. Leona wondered at the darkness in her friend’s eyes then, a pain that she couldn’t help with. 

_I don’t want to be pretty, I’m a vicious warrior and operative! Dragons aren’t pretty!  
_  
She puffed out her cheeks, a small bit of her wondering why she was so upset over something so stupid, when _that_  thought and memory led to worrying about Neri.

_It’s not like her to be quiet for so long, is she alright? Is she still my friend?_

Leona started crying of all things. Loud angry sobs amid her itching that made no sense and were stupid. Of course Neri was still her friend! Of course she was alright, she’d go in Undercity and  _prove_  it.  
  
The next thing she knew, Zaer was gently waking her up, and she forgot all about shedding season and growing up and being pretty with one look at his face.  
  
There were  _far more_  important things than her petty fears after all.


	12. Faeries

**Faeries**

It had been a long night, the surgery lasted for near five hours, and when Mira had sewn up the last stitch, she couldn’t tell if she was more relieved or angry.

_Nowhere without an adult. Except to check on Neri.  
_  
 _How could I have been so foolish?  
_  
 _Undercity shouldn’t have been dangerous! Not like this! Our allies are there! Neri was stationed there as a member of the Farstriders, it should have been a happy reunion!  
_  
Something unforeseen had happened, and when Talah and Leona came back, he was Fodder and she was dying.  
  
 _That wound was self-inflicted. Why did she stab herself?  
_  
Mira frowned, re-examining the surgery in her head,  _No… it was too deep for that… someone used her own arm to drive that knife in.  
_ ** _  
_** _What had happened?!?_ _  
_  
A soft sound from her office broke her from her thoughts, and her face paled as she saw who was waiting there on her.  
  
“Luna.”  
  
“Mira, the Faerie… I’ve come to take her home.”  
  
 _“Get out.”  
_  
The phoenix-girl blinked as a fireball was hurled at her, and held up a hand to absorb it, then gasped, “Oh! No! Not  _that_  faerie! That one still has her face! There’s another Faerie!”  
  
Mira held up another fireball, “You’re not here for Leona?” she warned.  
  
“No, Promise! Ms. Raine said that I could only help the Faeries that lost their faces. I can play with the others, but she’s sleeping right now, isn’t she?” she giggled, “What a silly mistake that was! Leona didn’t even lose her face when the Sword came crashing down! But…” she paused, “There’s another child here that lost his face… he was scared of my egg… I saw him then…”   
  
“Luna…” Mira warned, “The Faerie you came for.”  
  
“Oh! Right!” she clapped her hands, “Not him either. When he isn’t frightened of me, maybe, but I can’t help him now,” she glanced up at the ceiling, “There are lots of happy faeries here… it’s a wonderful place. None of the others have lost their…”  
  
 _“LUNA!”_  
  
She blinked, looking at Mira as if she was truly seeing her for the first time, “Cero made such a pretty doll…”  
  
“Who are you looking for?”   
  
“The Faerie that lost her face. She was looking for an Ona, I only know one, so I thought maybe she’d come here…” Luna glanced around, stepping forward as she frowned, “No… No I supposed not, she was ripped away by darkness… but I thought maybe…”  
  
The blood mage swallowed and pointed to a chair, “Sit. I want you to describe this Faerie for me, and then tell me where it was you saw her. And as soon as I find out what happened tonight, I need someone to get to Undercity. I need information.”  
  
Luna beamed, “I can go there, they won’t see me, promise! I’ll just look like another crow…”

_“SIT.”  
_  
She did exactly what she was told, “Mira, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Leona almost died tonight, Talah lost himself, and now you appear telling me that there was a Faerie looking for ‘Ona,’ a name I’ve only heard  _one_ person call her,” she frowned, “I don’t like coincidences. Luna. Everything you know. Now.”  
  
It wasn’t much, and only served to worry the blood mage further, but she was convinced, the Faerie Luna was looking for  _was_  Neri.  
  
 _But for her to ripped away by darkness, what does she mean by that?  
_  
“You  _will_  not go to Undercity. No one that is living can go there now, something is terribly wrong,” she whispered, “There was a small child brought back, about nine or so, can you take him to the place where Raine used to live. In Pandaria?”  
  
“Of course Mira. I’ll keep the faerie safe.”  
  
“…and  _against_  my better judgement, come straight back. I’ll need you to look into something for me,” Mira took a deep breath, “I know Cero told you not to, but…”  
  
“If they give me permission I can!” Luna beamed, then blinked, turning serious,“More faeries are losing their faces… you mean to stop it.”  
  
Mira frowned, “…I don’t even know if I can. But I’m damned well going to  _try_.”


	13. Blessings

**Blessings**

**_“Kill.”  
_**  
Leona gasped awake, wildly looking around and not knowing where she was.  
  
 _The circlet! The Apothecary!_

_Talah!_  
  
_What did I do? How did I get here?_  
  
_Oh god, did I…_  
  
_Deep breaths, calm down._

Leona glanced around, carefully taking in her surroundings, and slowly got up to move the curtain about five feet from her bed and hiding the rest of the room she was in, or that was the plan until she found that her chest screamed at her when she tried to move, and some strange tube was…

She sighed, finally recognizing the medical bay of Atlas.  _So at least I’m home.  
But… what happened…?  
_  
A bit of movement caught her eye and she leaned up to stare at the little agate animal that was sniffing at her hand and crying large tears. Or. Well if she had shaped him with working tear ducts he might be crying.   
  
“…Opossum…” she whispered, gently picking him up and bringing him closer to her face, “Where is he? Why aren’t you with him!?!” panic started to take over, “Is he dead? Did I…”  
  
“He’s with Zaer,” a voice broke her out of that panic and she looked up as the curtain parted and Mira placed her hands inside the pockets of her lab coat, “Don’t even think of starting an earthquake right now dearest, Talah is fine, he just needed to see his father  _more_  than he needed to stay with you. I’m assuming that’s why he left Opossum, since you ordered that little one to report only to him.”  
  
Almost in agreement the stone animal barked at Leona, nuzzling her cheek and then settling to sit at the crook of her neck and shoulder.   
  
Mira walked closer to the bed and checked a little machine next to it, “Your pulse rate is good, blood pressure is still lower than what I’d like, but considering how close you were to actually dying and that I had to duplicate your blood to replace some of what you lost, that’s not bad. I’ll need a true donor soon, but worse comes to worse, I’ll just up your iron intake and you’ll replace it naturally.”  
  
“Dying…?”  
  
Her mother glanced at her, and Leona wondered if the paler than usual face and the darker than usual shadows around her eyes were because of her, “Chest wounds are nasty, and this was the second one you had this year, you still haven’t fully healed from the damage the Sword caused when it fell.”  
  
“But the sword hit Azeroth, not me.”  
  
“Yet you carry the same mark,” Mira sighed, “Leona… what happened?”  
  
“We were looking for Neri…” Leona started, then frowned, “…Mama, I don’t remember much at all. It’s… the stones were hurting, and they told me that she had been seen in the Apothecary weeks ago, but… I can’t…”  
  
“I was afraid of that. I asked Luna to stay a bit, would you mind if she tried to unravel those fogged memories?” the blood mage frowned, “Only for the purposes of finding Neri. If you don’t, I have other ways of obtaining information, I just… don’t think Talah can quite tell us what happened either. You  _both_  came back to us in a mess.”  
  
“I…I don’t mind Mama. Ms. Luna’s nice, she helped Haidee find out her last name, so I know she won’t look for anything else.”  
  
Mira  _obviously_  did not agree, judging by the expression on her face, but she slowly nodded, “She’ll come see you when she returns from Raine’s old farm then. I’m not going to allow visitors for a bit, you need your rest…” she unbuttoned Leona’s gown and checked the stitching from the surgery, “At least you heal well.”  
  
“…can I just have one at a time?”  
  
“Tell you what, as soon as Zaer and Talah visit, I’ll let them come see you. And if Haidee stops by, she can have a few moments, but no more than fifteen,” she crossed her arms, “You  _will_  trust us adults at some point? It was bad enough when you were breaking bones in training with your father.”  
  
“Mama, Neri…”  
  
“I know. And that’s one reason I’m not as angry as I could be dearest, at least not at you. Undercity should have been safe, I’ve known it to be safer than Silvermoon for some,” Mira sighed,“We’ll find her, and if she’s in trouble, we’ll save her. But you need to recognize when you’re in over your head, before you drown.” She sat on the bed and brushed a strand of Leona’s hair behind her ear, “Luckily, the scar on your forehead didn’t need stitches. And…” she paused, “I will break to your father that you’re not to restart your training for at least another two months. Possibly three, depending on your recovery rate. And if you can’t stay on bedrest, I am afraid that I will have to chain you here.”  
  
“Yes Mama…”  
  
“I’ll move you to your room soon enough, I just want to be sure you’re stabilized first,” the smile didn’t reach Mira’s eyes and Leona wondered just how bad the damage  _really_  was, “No Darkmoon Faire this month either. I’ll speak with Silas, but no worries, you can start training for your tightrope walking long before you return to sword training.”  
  
She closed the buttons on Leona’s gown, checked her vitals once more, and then stood, “…dearest…” she took a deep breath, “Whatever happened, it isn’t your fault.”  
  
“…it _is_. I kept insisting that we look for her, and… I should have gone much earlier, I should have made her come here when I found out why she joined the Farstriders…” Leona shook her head,“Mama, it’s  _all_  my fault.”  
  
“ _No_. No, and this will be a hard lesson, but you  _must_  learn it. There are some, that no matter what we do, we cannot protect or save. The fates are against us, and we will have no choice but to watch as they dive into fiery destruction,” Mira took another deep breath, “You can’t protect everyone, and there are times where you can’t even save them.”  
  
Leona had something to argue, but the words died in her throat as she noticed the clenched fist and the look in her mother’s eyes.  
  
 _Kerri. She’s talking about Kerri. Serene said something horrible happened, but… it was long before I was adopted, I don’t know what.  
_  
“…do we  _have_  to give up?”  
  
Mira glanced over at her daughter, and slowly the smile did reach her eyes, “…it wouldn’t be you if you did give up Leona. Which is why, until we’ve exhausted every possible avenue… there’s hope. There’s a way to bring her home. Don’t lose that yet. The Young Mistress is right about one thing, as long as there are people that love you, there’s a way to find your path home,” she brought the blankets up to Leona’s chin, “…but for now, rest. You can’t protect anyone if you don’t have your strength.”  
  
“Mama…”  
  
“Sleep Leona,” she gently kissed her forehead, “My blessings aren’t as good as Raine’s, but nothing bad will happen to you here. No nightmares at least.”  
  
“…I like your blessings better than Ms. Raine’s…” she closed her eyes, and Opossum moved up to rest between her horns on top of her head, puffing up to show that he would stand watch, and she was deep asleep before Mira stood up and left her alone.


	14. Whispers of a Nightmare

**Whispers of a Nightmare**

The last few weeks she had spent in darkness, not knowing anything other than her body was no longer in her control, and it seemed that her mind was no longer hers.  
  
Strange voices kept whispering at her, words she couldn’t understand, yet she fought as hard as she could against them, she didn’t want power, or money, or anything else they were offering, what she wanted…  
  
Neri blinked, finding herself in a grand ballroom, one that reminded her of when she was very very young and her father and mother would throw parties with her aunt and uncle, only this one was dark, with candles burning with purple flame floating about. The people that were dancing were wearing masks, but dressed in gorgeous outfits that she had secretly sketched out in her design book, and she stepped forward in confusion.

“Lady Anerithesa?”  
  
She paused, turning towards the one who spoke, “T'name’s Neri,”she started, but the words fell away as she stared at him.  
  
 _“C'mon, c'mon, dream guy, you hafta tell me somethin’!”  
  
“Neri, this is stupid. And weird. Girls really do this?”  
  
“I’ll buy you two bowls o'noodles.”  
  
Leona blushed, “Fine,” then looked around before dropping her voice to a low whisper, “Tall, dark hair, and eyes like the sea after a storm. And you tell anyone, I’ll deny it. And punch you.”  
  
Neri giggled, “See! We’re bondin’! Now mine,” she sighed, clasping her hands, “Tall, with dark tan, lookin’ like he lives in t'sun, blond hair, maybe a bit o'red, but impossibly green eyes. An’ a good dresser. An’ he’s gonna sweep me off m'feet and take me away from this port.”  
  
“I don’t get why you want to leave so badly, I like it here.”  
  
“You’re young, you just don’t understan’.”  
  
“Only five and a half months younger!”_  
  
“Milady?”   
  
The voice brought Neri back to the ballroom, and the masked lord that was the exact duplicate of the description she gave to Leona, right down to the words she didn’t voice, the broad shoulders, the long ponytail tyed in a perfect dark green ribbon that matched the eyes glinting at her beneath the mask, there was something she didn’t like, a strange glint that set her skin all goosepimply… and in a  _very_  bad way.   
  
And he was wearing one of her secret designs.  
  
“Where’d you get them?” she asked, pointing at his suit, “I didn’t show nobody those…”  
  
“Lady Anerithesa, surely you jest, this entire ball is to celebrate your new line, and the reward you just received,” he took her hand, “Come now, let us dance.”  
  
She started to step forward, then shook her hand, taking a step back from him, something… something was wrong here, and she couldn’t put her finger on it, “I’ve gotta wait for ‘Ona, she promised me we’d go to our first ball together.”  
  
“The Lady Ledonia is right over there with her escort,” he pointed and she blinked as she followed the finger to see a shadowy red-head dancing with a tall dark-haired youth, both in more of her designs.  
  
Neri squinted, she certainly did  _look_  like Leona, but…  
  
“It’s wrong!” she shouted suddenly, “She’d NEVER wear that! It’s got too much starch an’ lace, her skin’s sensitive! And she’d yell at me ‘bout the bustle and the hoops! And her HAIR!”   
  
“Milady, please calm down, after all, does it matter? I’ve finally come…” he grabbed her arm and she started, staring at him with wide eyes, “Don’t you want me to take you far away?”  
  
“Let go o'me!” she fought to get her arm away and pulled back, and then picked up her skirt and started running, the ballroom fading away, and she was in the Port again, hearing a bottle smash behind her.  
  
“Git back here girl! I’ve gotta get m'money!”  
  
The fancy ballgown was now the ragged overly patched dress from her Auntie’s closet that she used to wear, and her stomach gnawed at her insides, and clenched in her hands was the gold coin Auntie had given her for her birthday.  
  
Behind her, judging by the swearing and violence was her father, drunk out of his mind again and demanding to be taken care of like he had been in the old days.  
  
“I’ll come if you call me. It’s just as simple as giving yourself to us.”  
  
Shadows reached out to her and she yelped as she jumped away from them, looking for some place to run, then it all stopped and everything was quiet.  
  
She was in the lighthouse where Hedgie had left her, somehow vaguely in control of her body, and after a moment realized why, there was an intruder there.  
  
 _“Kill him!”  
_  
Her hand quietly went to her quiver, and she watched as someone stumbled out of the shadows, then stared for a long moment as she recognized who it was.  
  
 _Talah! He…  
_  
The thought was interrupted by Hedgie’s voice coming into her mind, “Someone is here, we found a pile of stones downstairs, some fool just dropped them. Take care of whoever it is.”  
  
Neri fought for control of her own mind, keeping what thoughts she could to herself.   
  
She’d have to fire, she couldn’t stop her arm from drawing an arrow.  
  
But she could control which arrow it was, and she could control her aim.  
  
Shadows gleefully took back over before she could tell whether or not he got the message, or even if the arrow found it’s mark, this time she was back at the Port, in the brothel where Auntie worked, in one of the waiting rooms.  
  
“You’ll give in eventually,” the shadow-man from the ballroom said as he sipped his wine, “We tried giving you what you wanted, now we’re going to make you see your worst fears. No one will save you.” **  
**  
Neri looked away, out the window to the sea and the storms approaching it, not _daring_  to voice any thoughts she had, keeping them locked up tight in a secret place.  
  
 _Wrong. Someone_ is _gonna save me. Because if Talah was droppin’ stones, then Leona’s alive.  
_  
 _I jus’ gotta hold out 'til she gets here.  
_  
She took a deep breath, ignoring that she was still waiting on someone to save her, concentrating on that small bit of hope that kept the shadows away and the whispers from overtaking her completely.  
 __  
Hurry up will ya? I don’t know how t'save myself!  



	15. Promise of Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the conclusion of the Rescue Neri event, which was done on discord. Thank you to all that had joined and gotten Neri out. Sadly Jena and Lina were carried off by Luna, and Cole was trapped by Haidee rather than being sacrificed to the Void... 
> 
> Of Hedgie... well, last we saw her she was engulfed in the void and stabbed. We'll be seeing her again, but... when is the big question.
> 
> This is the issue with archiving the tumblr work, the RP doesn't get the shine it so richly deserves. But as I'm not the only writer there, I don't feel right include what other people came up with for it.

**Promise of Sisters**

It was three days after the rescue operation, and after a successful check up and testing, Mira had moved Neri from quarantine in her laboratory to the normal medical bay after she had fallen asleep, successfully not waking her as she tucked the exhausted, both mentally and physically, girl into a regular bed and drew the curtains, leaving Leona outside them, the small red-head not wanting to give up her watch.

A few hours later what did wake Neri was a strange sound, nearly a whimper, and she gasped as she sat up in bed, then frowned as she tried to figure out what it was.

Leona was having a nightmare. If Neri hadn’t glanced out of the curtain to her bed, she’d have never noticed, unlike the dragon’s others, there was no thrashing or screaming, her friend was trembling and sweating, but silent, as if almost too scared to move.

A brief wonder went to how long she had been there, then another looking around and noting that nothing was attached to her to keep her in bed, she immediately went to wake her up, and for a moment, the two girls stared at each other in shock, then quietly Leona hugged her friend and sobbed, still not out loud, there were other people in the medical bay, but louder than her nightmare, and Neri returned the embrace just as tightly.

“…you came f’me…”

“Of  _course_  I did,” Leona whispered, “You’re my friend, why wouldn’t I?”

“You and Talah and Haidee…” Neri sniffed, “But ‘Ona, t’Void, you’d…”

“You think that matters? You were in trouble, we had to get you out…” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “…Sorry about your arm. I wasn’t thinking, I…”

“S’okay, I tried t’kill ya,” she waved inside the curtain and they both went to sit on her bed, “Did… any of them…?”  
  
Leona took a deep breath, “…no. The twins had fallen apart, and Cole…”

“…I… knew that, I jus’ hoped,” she took a deep breath, “Some  _sister_  I was. I couldn’t help any o’them and now…”

“You’re safe, you made it,” Leona smiled weakly, “Sorry I was almost too late…”

“I wouldn’t have come before, an’… ‘Ona, you were  _dead_. I think’ tha’ did more damage to me than anythin’ else. I stopped believin’ in  _everythin’_.”  
  
“Just because you thought I was dead?”

“I…may not be  _your_  best friend, but you’re  _mine_ ,” Neri said quietly, “You’re t’only one I had for a long time… Davie don’t count.”

“Course he does, you and Davon been through a lot.”

“More than you know,” she sighed, “But… I got s’caugh’ up, an’ I though’ tha’ maybe I was… useful instead of a pretty face, an’…” she stopped when Leona put both her hands on her friend’s cheeks.

“Neri, you  _can_  have more than one best friend, and you’re one of mine,” she said seriously, “And _it’s not your fault!_  Everything that happened wasn’t because of you, you got caught up in a seriously scary storm, and Mr. Javinth put some of that void in you anyways.”

“‘ONA!” she eeped as Neri tightened her hug and started bawling, “I LOVE YOU!”

“…you know others came for you too, right?”  
  
“I LOVE ‘EM TOO!”

Leona giggled, and then scrunched her nose in thought, “Hey, I’ll be your sister. We can even do something like the Farstrider oath, and cut our palms and do that blood bind thing.”

Neri nodded, then blinked, “But I’m void-tainted still,” she pointed to her stomach, “Y’mama did somethin’, but… what if tha’…”

“She said she used Luna’s feathers, that should protect you, but we’ll be careful. Besides, we’re just promising to be sisters. And protect each other,” she grinned, “An oath to be best friends forever. Kit does it all the time with her friends, she told me about this sort of thing. We’ll grab Haidee and Talah after and see if they want to too!”

She giggled, “Alright!” Leona jumped up and went to get a knife, “Hey, wha’ was tha’ nightmare ‘bout anyways?”

The red-head paused, realizing that Neri didn’t remember everything that happened, “…everything’s getting quiet…” she whispered, “They’re not strong enough and they keep disappearing, the Voices are getting them, and everyone’s hurting so bad.”

“…is tha’ why your eyes turned weird?”

“Yeah… Mama says I’ve got that azerite stuff in my blood,” Leona sat back down, “Um… give me your hand…”

“Why? Y’took m’arm already,” Neri stuck out her tongue as she placed her right palm in Leona’s.

“You’re not going to let me hear the end of that one, are you.”

“Depends. but you saved me, so I’ll get over it.”

Leona sighed and cut a line in Neri’s hand, then one in her own, “Alright, so we hold hands together, and then we say the oath… Um… repeat after me,” she scrunched her nose in thought and took a deep breath,  _“By sea and storm, by flame and stone…”_

Neri nodded and closed her eyes as she put their hands together.

_“To my sister I will always be, a sword to wield, a shield to protect, an arrow to guide. By blood and by will we choose each other, by love and by friendship, we are family. No matter what happens, we will always be there for each other.”_

The words were quietly repeated, “Gor…” Neri breathed as the earth beneath medical bay started to rumble and both opened their eyes, “You really mean it.”

“Course I do… but I didn’t mean to start another…” Leona opened her eyes and gasped, “Neri… look at our hands.”

It was brief, over nearly as soon as she pointed it out, but they were glowing with a pale golden light, and both stared at each other.

“We’re in trouble ain’t we?”

“…I… maybe?” Leona rubbed the back of her head with her other hand, “No one’s come in to yell at us yet, so maybe it’s just us that noticed the earthquake?”

Neri giggled, “Maybe!” she laid down, “I’ll keep y’nightmares away if you scare off mine?”

“Deal,” Leona yawned as she got under the covers, “It was probably just some weird thing anyways, Papa says my family can’t ever break a promise once given, probably that.”

Her friend nodded, and both went to sleep, putting any worries from their minds for the first time since her rescue, and neither noticed the mark on the palm of Neri’s hand.

There would be time to think about that sort of thing  _later_  after all.


End file.
